Instant Messaging Teen Titans Style!
by Scribe of Aurora
Summary: What happens when the Titans decide to start IMing? Randomness ensues! fluffy oneshot Please R & R!


**_This is a totally random oneshot I wrote. I know it's not great, but I just felt like posting it anyway._**

**_And yes, I'm aware that this is full of spelling and grammar mistakes. It's IMing, you maroons! It's supposed to be that way!_**

**

* * *

**

**beastyDUDE has signed in.**

**Sparky has signed in.**

**Raven has signed in.**

**beastyDUDE:** DUDE! it works! sweet!

**Raven:** Clever observation.

**beastyDUDE:** grr

**Raven:** I'm on. Now what?

**beastyDUDE:** uh...you chat

**Raven:** This is pointless. We're all in the same building, why can't we just talk in person?

**beastyDUDE:** cuz this is more fun! XD

**Raven:** Riiight...Nice name, by the way.

**beastyDUDE:** u know it!

**beastyDUDE:** but urs sux

**beastyDUDE:** big time

**beastyDUDE:** u have to make up a screen name rae! u can't just use ur real name DUH

**Raven:** Of course, why didn't I think of that? (I'm rolling my eyes, by the way.) Maybe because I'm not a total computer geek.

**beastyDUDE:** u r such a n00b

**Sparky:** hellooo, does no one remember I'M here?

**Raven:** I'm a what?

**Raven:** Fine, I'll change my stupid name.

**Raven has signed off.**

**Sparky:** nice to know u care 'bout me

**Sparky:** ur too busy paying attention to her to talk to ur best buddy? that hurts, man, that hurts...

**beastyDUDE:** sry, cy. and whats that suppost 2 mean?

**Sparky:** nothin

**beastyDUDE:** whatevr. so WASSUP

**Sparky:** i'm good. i called bee so she might be joining us

**beastyDUDE:** wait ur mad at ME 4 not talking 2 u? i bet U just got on so u could chat w/ ur gf!

**I.HATE.BB. has signed in.**

**Sparky:** she is NOT my girlfriend!

**I.HATE.BB.:** I'm back, and I changed my name. Happy?

**beastyDUDE:** HEY! >:O

**beastyDUDE:** no! rae thats so mean!

**Sparky:** LOL

**I.HATE.BB.:** Whatever. So...who's not your girlfriend, Cyborg?

**Sparky:** she's NOT my girlfriend!

**I.HATE.BB.:** Yeah, I got that much...

**beastyDUDE:** bee

**I.HATE.BB.:** Oh. Don't be stupid, Beast Boy. Bumblebee isn't Cyborg's girlfriend.

**Sparky:** thank you!

**I.HATE.BB.:** He just wishes she was his girlfriend.

**Sparky:** HEY!

**beastyDUDE:** LOL

**Sparky:** u 2 better knock it off or i'll start calling U bf and gf!

**I.HATE.BB.:** What and what?

**beastyDUDE:** NASTY, dude! grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross

**Sparky:** it's short for BoyFriend and GirlFriend

**I.HATE.BB.:** Grow up, Cyborg. 1) That's the sickest thing I've ever heard, and 2) CAN YOU NOT READ THE SCREEN NAME?

**beastyDUDE:** muahaha, u have invoked the wrath of raven!

**Sparky:** ookaaay...

**I.HATE.BB.:** Ookaaay...

**Robin-Hood has signed in.**

**beastyDUDE:** hi robin

**Robin-Hood:** i'm not Robin, i'm Speedy

**beastyDUDE:** ok...then why r u ROBIN hood?

**Robin-Hood:** cuz he's like, the greatest archer of all time! he's my idol

**I.HATE.BB.:** You do realize that Robin Hood was a fictional character?

**Robin-Hood:** ...

**Sparky:** wait, why are YOU on? (btw, i'm Cyborg, beastyDUDE is Beast Boy, and I.HATE.BB. is Raven)

**Robin-Hood: **oh, well Bee said u were all gonna log on so i decided to too. she's still setting up her account, she's having a little trouble doing it cuz she has 2 hyperactive spanish-speaking children bugging her

**Sparky:** ok, cool

**Robin-Hood:** btw, why r u IMing if ur all in the same tower?

**I.HATE.BB.:** That's what I said...

**Sparky:** -shrugs- i dunno, BB and me thought it'd be fun

**Sparky:** i'm just impressed BB actually managed to get Raven on...

**I.HATE.BB.:** And I'm beginning to wish I hadn't...

**beastyDUDE:** no, rae! don't go!

**QueenBee has signed in.**

**I.HATE.BB.:** Do NOT call me 'Rae'. My name is RAVEN.

**beastyDUDE:** touchy, touchy

**QueenBee:** hey Raven, hey BB

**Sparky:** hey Bee! 'sup?

**I.HATE.BB.:** Hi, Bee. It's good you're on, Cyborg's been waiting for you.

**QueenBee:** nice name, sparky!

**Sparky:** hey, it was the only name i could think of! and shut up, RAE

**Robin-Hood:** u know she's right...

**QueenBee:** oh, hey robin

**Robin-Hood:** i'm SPEEDY!

**beastyDUDE:** haha! cyborg and bee, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Sparky:** yeah, well...BEAST BOY LOVES RAVEN!

**beastyDUDE:** nuh-uh!

**Robin-Hood:** um, anyone who's ever met BB and Raven can kinda tell that they really don't like each other that way...sry, Cy

**QueenBee:** why do i get the feeling that i just entered a really weird conversation?

**Sparky:** how 'bout y'all stop making fun of me and start makin' fun of someone really obvious? like...i dunno, ROBIN AND STARFIRE?

**beastyDUDE:** LOL yea

**QueenBee:** totally

**Robin-Hood:** yeah, it's true

**I.HATE.BB.:** I'd have to agree with you there...

**Sparky:** yay! it's "talk about rob and star behind their backs" time!

**beastyDUDE:** w00t!

**QueenBee:** so he still hasn't asked her out yet?

**Sparky:** nope

**Robin-Hood:** hehe, chicken

**QueenBee:** so speedy, u think u could ask out the girl u like that easily, huh?

**Robin-Hood:** well, yeah! 'cept i don't like any girls right now...but if i did, i totally would!

**beastyDUDE:** SURE ya would

**Robin-Hood:** ...but it doesn't matter, cuz all the ladies dig me!

**BoYwOnDeR has signed in.**

**Sparky:** yo rob!

**beastyDUDE:** dude what took u so long?

**BoYwOnDeR:** Sorry, guys. I had to finish up some research.

**Sparky:** Translation: he had to 'research' how much hair gel it took to perfect his 'do

**BoYwOnDeR:** Hey!

**BoYwOnDeR:** so I'm guessing Sparky's Cyborg and beastyDUDE's Beast Boy

**I.HATE.BB.:** Wow, you truly are the world's greatest amateur detective.

**BoYwOnDeR:** and I'm guessing that was Raven...

**QueenBee:** hey, robin. where's starfire?

**Sparky:** lol

**beastyDUDE:** LOL

**BoYwOnDeR:** she said she'd be getting on soon, she had to feed Silkie...why's everyone laughing?

**Robin-Hood:** no reason...

**BoYwOnDeR:** hey! who are you?

**BoYwOnDeR: **who does this guy think he is?

**BoYwOnDeR:** guys, someone's trying to impersonate me...but I swear, I'm the real Robin!

**beastyDUDE:** hey rob, paranoid much?

**Robin-Hood:** i'm NOT impersonating u, robin! i'm SPEEDY...how come no one gets that? i'm an archer, robin hood was an archer...it's so obvious!

**beastyDUDE:** --;

**QueenBee:** --;

**Sparky:** --;

**I.HATE.BB.:** Not.

**beastyDUDE:** lol

**BoYwOnDeR:** hey guys, i'll brb, Star needs help with her computer.

**BoYwOnDeR has signed off.**

**Sparky:** suuure she does...

**Robin-Hood:** WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK I'M IMPERSONATING ROBIN?

**QueenBee:** speedy, let it go...

**beastyDUDE:** maybe its cuz u wear the exact same mask as him...

**Sparky:** or that you use the same technology as him...

**beastyDUDE:** or that the entire way u act is totally robin-ish

**Sparky:** and i'm sure that the reason that everyone keeps mistaking u for him has nothing to do with the fact u have 'robin' in ur name...

**Robin-Hood:** shut up.

**I.HATE.BB.:** You guys are so immature.

**QueenBee:** seriously

**rapiDOS has signed on.**

**QueenBee:** oh, that's mas and menos...the only way i could get them to leave me alone long enough to get online was to tell them they could get an account too, sry. they're both sharing the same account, tho, so this should be interesting...

**rapiDOS:** hola, Bee!

**rapiDOS:** soy mas!

**rapiDOS:** SOY MENOS!

**QueenBee:** i think they're sayin' that mas is gonna chat w/ lowercase and menos is gonna talk with caps...or something

**Sparky:** hi, mas...hi, menos

**rapiDOS:** hola, sr. Cyborg!

**Robin-Hood:** hey, mas y menos!

**rapiDOS:** hola Robin!

**Robin-Hood:** i'm NOT robin! i'm SPEEDY!

**rapiDOS: **donde esta la chica bonita?

**QueenBee:** i'm not too good with my spanish, but i think they're looking for Star

**rapiDOS:** SI, STARFIRE!

**rapiDOS:** y donde esta el chico de agua?

**rapiDOS:** SI, CON EL PELO LARGO

**rapiDOS: **su pelo es muy bonito, no?

**rapiDOS:** SI! SU PELO ES BONITO, Y LARGO, Y MUY LINDO!

**rapiDOS:** si, ello puede hacer comerciales de champu!

**QueenBee:** LOL!

**QueenBee:** (i'm using an online spanish/english dictionary)

**Sparky:** what're they sayin?

**QueenBee:** they asked where Aqualad was and they were commenting on how nice and long and pretty his hair was

**QueenBee:** and then they said something about shampoo ads...

**beastyDUDE:** LOL

**Sparky:** lol!

**Robin-Hood:** yeah, i think he said he was getting on too

**talks2fish has signed on.**

**Robin-Hood:** speak of the devil...

**talks2fish:** oh, hey robin

**Robin-Hood:** I'M NOT ROBIN! AUGGH!

**talks2fish:** what's his problem?

**Sparky:** Speedy's having a...um...identity crisis

**talks2fish:** right...so, what's up, Cy?

**Sparky:** i'm good, you?

**talks2fish:** same here.

**rapiDOS:** hola, aqualad! como esta tu pelo?

**talks2fish:** what?

**QueenBee:** they wanna know how your hair's doing

**talks2fish:** ...fine...

**beastyDUDE:** LOL

**Sparky:** lol

**Robin-Hood:** haha

**rapiDOS:** tu pelo es muy bonito!

**rapiDOS:** SI, ES MUY MUY MUY BONITO!

**QueenBee:** lol

**I.HATE.BB.:** Well, this is a scintillating conversation.

**beastyDUDE:** yeah, it is a skinlating convo

**I.HATE.BB.:** --; I was being sarcastic...and 'skinlating' is not a word...

**beastyDUDE:** -gasp!- rae's learned the art of emoticons!

**I.HATE.BB.:** Well, I had to do something while you guys discussed Aqualad's hair. So I looked up some things on instant messaging.

**beastyDUDE: **and heres some more:1) puctution doesn't matter, 2) u don't have to use caps 3) use abbreeviations for everything!

**I.HATE.BB.:** Right...

**beastyDUDE:** hey rae wanna play a game of online checkers?

**I.HATE.BB.:** Don't call me 'Rae'.

**beastyDUDE:** dudes, i don't think she's getting it...

**I.HATE.BB.:** But fine, I'll play checkers.

**beastyDUDE:** yay! i sent u an invite 4 a game. click it! click it! clickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclickyclicky

**I.HATE.BB.:** Shut up or I won't play.

**beastyDUDE:** shutting up now

**BoYwOnDeR has signed in.**

**BoYwOnDeR:** hey, guys. I'm back. Star'll be on in a minute.

**QueenBee:** hey robin

**QueenBee:** crap, there's the alarm. we gotta go stop some robbers, ttyl!

**Robin-Hood:** see you guys

**talks2fish:** later

**rapiDOS:** adios, titans

**rapiDOS:** ADIOS!

**beastyDUDE:** bye dudes!

**Sparky:** see y'all later

**BoYwOnDeR:** bye guys

**I.HATE.BB.:** Bye.

**QueenBee has signed off.**

**Robin-Hood has signed off.**

**talks2fish has signed off.**

**rapiDOS has signed off.**

**BoYwOnDeR:** sorry i had to sign off so soon last time. did you have fun while i was gone?

**I.HATE.BB.:** Oh, yeah, loads of fun. We talked about Aqualad's hair.

**BoYwOnDeR:** lol

**I.HATE.BB.:** Oh, and, just a moment...Jump my king over that piece...

**BoYwOnDeR:** huh?

**I.HATE.BB.:** and...MUAHAHA! I JUST TOTALLY PWNED BB AT CHECKERS!

**Sparky:** O-O

**BoYwOnDeR:** O.O

**beastyDUDE:** did not! it was a close game...and r u ok?

**BoYwOnDeR:** uh...raven?

**I.HATE.BB.:** Sorry, I just felt the need to do that.

**BoYwOnDeR:** so...

**BoYwOnDeR:** what else did you guys talk about?

**I.HATE.BB.: **Well, they also discussed all the Titans who should obviously be couples but aren't...

**beastyDUDE:** -cough-cyandbee-cough- -cough-robandstar-cough-

**BoYwOnDeR:** WHAT?

**Sparky:** give it a rest, we know u like her. AND I DON'T LIKE BEE!

**BoYwOnDeR:** yes you do

**Sparky:** no! and besides, u can't talk. it's so obvious that u like starfire

**BoYwOnDeR:** no it's not!

**Sparky:** um...

**beastyDUDE:** LOL

**I.HATE.BB.:** ...

**BoYwOnDeR:** i MEANT that it's not obvious BECAUSE i don't like her!

**beastyDUDE:** suuure...

**Robin-Hood has signed in.**

**BoYwOnDeR:** back so soon?

**Robin-Hood: **yeah, it was just one robber, real easy

**Robin-Hood: **but the others r busy for now so i'm the only one on for now

**alienprincess has signed in.**

**alienprincess:** Hello? Friends? Is the messaging that is instant working? It is Starfire!

**Robin-Hood:** hey, starfire!

**alienprincess:** Hello, friend Robin!

**Robin-Hood:** I AM NOT ROBIN!

**alienprincess: **Oh, my apologies, friend! But if you are not Robin, who are you, and why do you have Robin in your name?

**I.HATE.BB.:** That was Speedy. And don't worry about him, he's just...well...

**beastyDUDE:** gone bonkers?

**I.HATE.BB.:** Sure, why not.

**alienprincess:** Greetings, friends! May I inquire as to who you are?

**I.HATE.BB.: **I'm Raven and 'beastyDUDE' is Beast Boy. And since you're probably wondering, Robin is 'BoYwOnDeR'. Oh, and Cyborg's 'Sparky'. Do you get how instant messaging works?

**alienprincess: **Thank you, friend Raven! And yes, Robin explained much of this 'instant messaging' to me. Thank you, Robin!

**BoYwOnDeR:** no prob, star...by the way, nice name, raven.

**beastyDUDE:** it is not. it's a bad name. a very bad name!

**I.HATE.BB.: **Thanks. Well, Beast Boy told me to change it...

**beastyDUDE:** not to that!

**Sparky: **you know u guys love each other

**BoYwOnDeR:** WHAT? did i miss something here?

**alienprincess:** Beast Boy and Raven are in love? Many congratulations to you both! I wish you much happiness together!

**beastyDUDE: **we are NOT in love! that is sick!

**I.HATE.BB.:** Cyborg just started saying that because Beast Boy and I pointed out how obvious it is that he likes Bee.

**BoYwOnDeR:** they have a point...

**BoYwOnDeR: **you should really ask her out, you know

**Sparky: **yeah, right, i'll do that when YOU finally go out with star!

**beastyDUDE:** ha! so you admit u like her!

**Sparky: **what?

**BoYwOnDeR: **Well, get ready to ask her out right now!

**Sparky: **what do u mean?

**BoYwOnDeR:** Starfire, will you go out with me?

**beastyDUDE: **O.O

**alienprincess:** What is the meaning of this 'asking out'?

**beastyDUDE: **did robin just do that?

**Sparky:** he wants u to go on a date with him...like, be his girlfriend

**beastyDUDE:** dude, did robin really just ask star out?

**alienprincess:** Oh! Then, yes, Robin! I will do the 'going out' with you!

**beastyDUDE: **OMG! i cannot believe robin finally asked starfire out!

**BoYwOnDeR: **really? i mean, great! how about we go out to eat in, i dunno, an hour and a half?

**alienprincess:** Glorious! Goodbye, friends, I must prepare for my date with new boyfriend Robin!

**alienprincess has signed off.**

**beastyDUDE: **he really did that?

**I.HATE.BB.:** She needs an hour and a half to get ready for a date?

**beastyDUDE:** robin actually asked starfire out?

**I.HATE.BB.:** Try not to wet your pants over it, Beast Boy...

**beastyDUDE: **shut up rae. but i can't believe u finally did that, rob!

**BoYwOnDeR: **i didn't...

**beastyDUDE: **huh?

**BoYwOnDeR: **SOMEONE phased into my room and forced me off the computer, pretended to be me, and asked starfire out under my name

**I.HATE.BB.:** Well, someone had to do it. And if you weren't going to ask her out, then I was going to have to do it for you. Hey, it worked, didn't it? She said yes. So that's all that matters.

**beastyDUDE: **RAVEN? YOU did that?

**Sparky:** u should be thanking her, rob

**BoYwOnDeR:** and YOU should be asking bee out. remember what you said...?

**Sparky: **no, i said that i'd ask bee out if you...went out with starfire...crap.

**Robin-Hood: **i'll tell her to get online right now. brb

**Sparky: **i was joking! don't make me ask her out! noooo

**QueenBee has signed on.**

**QueenBee: **hey, sparky, speedy said u had something to ask me?

**Sparky: **um, yeah...i was wondering...

**beastyDUDE: **he's trying to ask u out

**Sparky:** BEAST BOY!

**QueenBee: **really?

**Sparky:** uh...yes?

**QueenBee: **and so confident, too -rolls eyes-

**Sparky:** so...?

**QueenBee: **sure, i'll go out with u, sparky

**Sparky: **cool! so, uh, see ya saturday?

**QueenBee: **sure. see ya then, sparky

**QueenBee: **gtg, see u later!

**QueenBee has signed off.**

**Sparky: **hahaha! told u guys i could do it!

**Robin-Hood: **no you didn't

**Sparky: **shut up

**2fast4u has signed on.**

**Sparky:** who are YOU?

**2fast4u:** me? i'm the one, the only...kid flash!

**beastyDUDE: **okaaay...and how'd YOU know we were getting on?

**2fast4u:** a friend told me. so, what's up?

**beastyDUDE: **nothin' but the ceeling!

**Sparky:** u've already used that one

**beastyDUDE:** dang. well, anyway, i'm good. you?

**2fast4u:** yeah, i'm great. you're beast boy, right?

**beastyDUDE: **yea. and sparky's cyborg, a.k.a. bee's new boyfriend!

**2fast4u:** cool.

**Sparky:** thanks for sharing my personal life with everyone, B

**beastyDUDE: **no prob

**Robin-Hood:** hey kid flash

**2fast4u:** oh, hey, robin

**Robin-Hood: **I. AM. NOT. ROBIN. -throws self out window-

**I.HATE.BB.:** Oh, great, now Speedy's gone suicidal.

**2fast4u:** what'd i do?

**BoYwOnDeR: **and why wouldn't he want to be me?

**I.HATE.BB.: --;**

**beastyDUDE: --;**

**Sparky: --;**

**lucky.hex has signed on.**

**beastyDUDE: **ok, now who's THIS?

**lucky.hex:** this is jinx, you dolt, who'd ya think?

**beastyDUDE:** dude, aren't you evil? what are YOU doing here?

**Sparky:** uh, bb, she switched to the good side. how'd you miss that?

**beastyDUDE: **uh...

**lucky.hex: **didn't cyborg tell you i was getting on? he should have, that moron's the one who invited me in the first place.

**Sparky:** hey, i'm right here, u know!

**lucky.hex: **yeah, i know.

**Sparky: **...

**I.HATE.BB.:** Oh, I get it. Cyborg invited Jinx, who told Kid Flash.

**lucky.hex:** as if. KF was probably spying on me when cy gave me the call. he's got a creepy habit of doing that.

**2fast4u:** who're you calling creepy?

**Robin-Hood:** great, now that we're all aquainted...

**Robin-Hood: **so anyway, hey, jinx

**lucky.hex: **hey, speedy.

**Robin-Hood: **FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT ROBIN!

**lucky.hex:** didn't say you were, freak

**Robin-Hood: **oh...then, uh...hi.

**lucky.hex: **right...

**Robin-Hood: **well, i gtg, see you guys. good luck with your hot date, robin!

**beastyDUDE: **later

**Sparky: **see ya

**BoYwOnDeR:** shut up, speedy

**I.HATE.BB.: **Bye.

**2fast4u: **catch ya later

**lucky.hex: **whatever

**Robin-Hood has signed off.**

**2fast4u:** so robin finally asked out that alien chick?

**BoYwOnDeR: **seriously, WAS IT THAT OBVIOUS?

**beastyDUDE: **uh, yea

**Sparky: **yeah

**I.HATE.BB.: **Yes.

**2fast4u: **yup

**lucky.hex: **um, hello! i'm not even on your team and i knew it.

**BoYwOnDeR: **shut up, all of you. just shut up.

**Sparky: **hey, u asked

**beastyDUDE:** hey, cy, weren't u and jinx dating back when u were pretending to be a bad dude at the hive place?

**Sparky:** no!

**lucky.hex:** heck, no. we're just friends.

**beastyDUDE: **r u suuure?

**lucky.hex:** yes! i like someone else, moron

**2fast4u: **really? who?

**lucky.hex:** you know, it's really annoying how you reply practically as soon as i hit 'send'.

**2fast4u:** what can i say? not only am i the fastest guy alive, i'm also the fastest typer. oh yeah.

**2fast4u:** now stop avoiding the question. who do you like?

**beastyDUDE: **yeah! whowhowhowhowho?

**lucky.hex: **ugh, not you too. look, forget i said anything.

**2fast4u: **aw, jinxy has a crush

**lucky.hex: **no, i don't. and DON'T call me jinxy.

**2fast4u: **then tell me who u like

**I.HATE.BB.: **It's pretty obvious...

**BoYwOnDeR: **it is?

**2fast4u: **who is it then?

**I.HATE.BB.:** It's YOU, idiot.

**2fast4u: **what?

**lucky.hex:** um, NO

**I.HATE.BB.: **They both like each other. It's obvious, just look at their attitudes towards each other: he always is bugging her, and she's always acting like she hates him.

**Sparky: **which is, as you'll all notice, the exact same way bb and raven act!

**beastyDUDE:** dude, nooo! i don't like raven that way!

**I.HATE.BB.:** ...It's different, trust me...

**beastyDUDE: **duuude...sweet! so like, jinx and kid flash are a couple now?

**Sparky: **yeah, i guess

**BoYwOnDeR: **sounds right to me

**I.HATE.BB.:** Sure, why not.

**lucky.hex: **don't I get a say in this?

**2fast4u: **nope...looks like we're together now...

**lucky.hex: **-sighs- ugh...i'm getting off now. bye.

**lucky.hex has signed off.**

**2fast4u: **yeah, i think i will too. bye!

**BoYwOnDeR: **bye

**beastyDUDE: **see u later dude

**2fast4u has signed off.**

**BoYwOnDeR: **well, i'm gonna go get ready for my date

**Sparky: **-sniggers-

**BoYwOnDeR: **shut up, cyborg. and don't even say anything, beast boy, since i know you're going to.

**beastyDUDE:** but duuude...

**BoYwOnDeR: **bye

**BoYwOnDeR has signed off.**

**Sparky: **and then there were three...

**beastyDUDE: **yeah.

**I.HATE.BB.: **hey, beast boy?

**beastyDUDE: **yeah?

**I.HATE.BB.: **i was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime? like, you know...

**beastyDUDE: **you mean like...a date?

**Sparky:** O.O

**I.HATE.BB.: **yeah

**beastyDUDE: **yeah, i mean, i'd love to rae!

**Sparky: **what just happened?

**beastyDUDE:** well...cool! so...I'm gonna go grab something to eat, i'll talk to u later, ok raven?

**beastyDUDE has signed off.**

**Sparky: **wow, raven, i can't...i mean, that's just...WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?

**I.HATE.BB.:** What just happened was that Robin got revenge.

**Sparky: **you mean...that wasn't you? i can't believe rob would sink so low as to force u off the computer and ask bb out under ur name!

**Sparky: **i'm so proud of him

**I.HATE.BB.: **Beast Boy seemed so happy about that...I can't stand to tell him.

**Sparky: **or u really want to go on a date with him

**I.HATE.BB.: **...

**I.HATE.BB.: **Shut up, Cyborg.

**I.HATE.BB. has signed off.**

**Sparky: **i'm all aloooone...there's no one besiiiide mee...

**I.HATE.BB. has signed on.**

**I.HATE.BB.:** Cyborg, I can hear you singing in your room.

**Sparky: **oh...hehe

**I.HATE.BB.:** You do realize that once everyone has logged off, you probably should too...

**Sparky: **oh yeah...

**Sparky: **...

**Sparky: **i'm gonna go ahead and go work on the t-car now.

**I.HATE.BB.:** You do that then.

**Sparky: **yeah.

**Sparky: **...

**Sparky: **uh, bye...

**I.HATE.BB.: **Goodbye, Cyborg.

**Sparky: **right.

**Sparky has signed off.**

**I.HATE.BB.: **...Moron...

**I.HATE.BB.: **...

**I.HATE.BB.: **-shifty eyes-

**I.HATE.BB.: **...bb is teh hotness!...

**I.HATE.BB. has signed off.**

* * *

**_Yeah, Rae was a little OOC. Oh well. Hope you liked it! Please review!_**


End file.
